I Love you to death
by ImaginaryAlexa
Summary: Just another cute and special Dramione fic. I love writing Dramione and it's my favourite ship,so here we go ;D Please leave a review. I'm 15 and I wanna get better at this so help me to :)
1. Chapter 1

Guys None of these characters belong to me, They belong to our queen J.K is just a fan fiction from a die hard Harry Potter you enjoy it!

And feedback would be amazing.I'm just 15 but that dosen't mean no suggestions kay?I need to get better because i really enjoy LEAVE A REVIEW :)

...

The bricks at King's Cross station looked liked the bricks at any other station, coloured and rectangular in was September 1st,the day when the wall between platforms 9 and 10 allows the children of the wizarding world to go to their school-Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And McGonnagal was their headmistress.

It was 1999,the last schooling year of the potter year on this day,a family of red heads better known as the Weasely's walked up the platform,this year with the children-Ron,Ginny,and was the last year that they would be at their school,before stepping into the big wizarding world.

"Hermione"? Said Ginny Weasely turning to her bushy haired friend.

"Oh Gin",said hermione giving her a hug,she met her friend after quite some time and missed her a lot.

The girls were having a chat,as none other than Harry Potter came running and exclaimed with cheer

"Hermione!congratulations on making head girl"he said to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Harry,but I'm still angry you know" she said to her scar headed friend.

"Come on,Mione I need a stress free year!"he said

"Yeah,so you give me the stress of being with Draco Malfoy all the time huhDont act like you don't know he's head boy!"she said to him.

"Looks like someone doesn't like the fact that I'm head boy huh?"said Draco Malfoy in response to what she was eaves dropping on her.

"Don't eavesdrop on me Malfoy"she said giving him a stern look

"It's not my fault Granger,your too loud"he told her and ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 that is platform 9 and 3 quarters,only visible to wizards and witches.

"Thanks Harry,il never forget this in my entire life"said Hermione to her best friend.

"Come on,Mione I need a stress free year!"he said

They continued to Argue when Mrs Weasely stopped them.

"That's enough children,I don't want any complaints from professor McGonnacal for this you go!"

"Fine"was the reply she got in chorus from all of them.

"C'mon guys"said Ron smirking at them.

And they got onto the train off to Hogwarts,their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was happy about going to Hogwarts,it was home Afterall,It was the last time they would ever get onto that had mixed emotions on what was happening.

Hermione had too much on her head,becoming head girl,Malfoy becoming head boy and other the other hand Draco couldn't believe the fact that even after seeing his past wrong doings,Professor McGonnagal made him head boy.

She was so was Draco bit he didn't boast at was surprised that he'd been given a second chance after all that happened.

She really wanted one of her friends to get the sharing a common room wouldn't be much of problem but he wasn't her friend,obviously.

On the train-

"Wonder why Malfoy didn't call you a mud blood yet"said Ginny in a gentle tone.

"Um I didn't mean to.." she continued realising that "mudblood"was a very cruel word used for people with non magic parents.

"Dosen't matter anymore,Gin.I'm used to 't bother about it"replied Hermione.

"That jack ass must've got his brains back"said Harry and they all had a good laugh,only realising later that Malfoy was right at their door.

"What does he want?"said Ron to his friends

"He and I are suppose to be in the head captains compartment,Argh!"she said knowing that she had to suffer with her enemy for the rest of their ride to Hogwarts.

She got up,pulled her bag and after saying goodbye to her best friends she left and started to walk to the head boy,head girl was frustrated yet was head boy and she had to be good to he still hadn't insulted her yet,which surprised her,a lot.

They got into the compartment and seated themselves of them was reading Hogwarts :A history all over again and Draco just sat looking outside the wondered why he looked so fascinated.

"Ok so are you gonna talk or no?"said Hermione breaking the silence between them.

"I thought you wouldn't wanna talk to me."he said,in an upset tone.

"We're head boy and head girl now ,ignoring won't help you know,and just curious but why haven't you called me a filthy mud blood yet?"she said..

"Granger,blood status?It dosent matter to me anymore,I've changed,a bit i guess..."He said.

"Oh did you just say,blood status dosent matter.I'm not really used to you being nice you know!"she told ?

"Well if you aren't used to it Granger then you better get!"he said and began to laugh like a child.

"Hermione decided to play along and she laughed with him,if he had changed,and really changed she didn't mind being friends with him.

"So cheers to the new me?Im Draco Malfoy and you are?"he said giving his hand for a shake.

"Pleased to meet you,I'm Hermione Granger"she said and they shook hands.

Dracos POV.

Finally,a new,nice friend.I hope I make some more one would want to talk to me after all that happened.  
He put his sleeve up and stared at the Dark Mark on his much he wished he could get rid of no,he had to live with that mark for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we start the wonderful feast there are a few words I'd like to say"said Professor McGonnagal the new headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"First years,you will be sorted into your houses and after the feast you will be shown your respective common rooms and dormitories by your house prefects.A word of caution is to avoid the third floor corridor on the forest is forbidden to all students"she completed.

The sorting was majority were sorted into Ravenclaw and hufflepuff with a few students being sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Your head girl for the year is Ms Hermione Granger and head boy is Mr Draco Malfoy"on hearing Malfoy juniors name there were "boos"from the students.

"So death eater Malfoy gets to be head boy and Mudblood's head girl,good choice",she heard someone from one of the tables say.

"I will not accept anyone relating Mr Malfoys past to the times are over and no one will bring it up ever again" Professor McGonnacal said particularly stressing on the word EVER.

"Does everyone understand"?she said in an angry tone.

She seemed satisfied after hearing a "Yes"in chorus from all the students and continued to say

"Let the feast begin"!

"Are these our rooms"?exclaimed Hermione with a shocked face,

It was too good to be true! A large bed that was in gryffindor colours,a beautiful wall with the large gryffindor a bathroom too!Dracos was similar only that it was decorated with Slytherin colours and beared the serpent on the was green and black instead of Hermiones red and was gorgeous!

"Bloody hell,for the sake of Merlin couldn't we have separate bathrooms?"said Draco who was a bit bugged on seeing that they had to share a damn bath room.

I wish I could just run away,we're the thoughts occupying Hermiones mind!First share a common room,and then a bathroom?

"Oh Merlin"said Draco as if he heard what she was thinking.

"I'm tired I'll see you later"he said and he walked to his room.

Hermione was tired too,she started unpacking her clothes,set up her books on the shelf the room provided her an hour she was all set with her really missed being with her friends in their common she was head girl and she had her own responsibilities to perform.

Ginny,Ron were the gryffindor their meeting with head boy and head girl they walked to their rooms,and fell were too tired.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for another quidditch the first since the Golden trio had returned to vs Gryffindor,that's what it all the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry going on,the head prefects weren't in favour of this match being held,but Professor McGonnagal who was headmistress now had assured them that no such incident will take place.

"Let the game begin",she exclaimed and let go of the three quidditch balls,bludger,snitch and had quit quidditch,and he didn't was seeker as usual and Ron was now their and Hermione stood in their respective sections cheering for their own didn't seem to be really bothered,after all he didn't care about who won and who on the other hand loved to brag about how her house won every match due to Harry.

The games begun and Harry as usual was after the was captain and he was was a 2-2 tie when all heard a loud scream of pain and agony from the Gryffindor was that someone was head girl Hermione Granger.A bludger had hit her,on the head and she was bleeding crazy.

Draco ran towards her and without thinking for a second he caught her up in his muscular arms and rushed her to Madam had to get ran after him.

Dracos POV

I heard a loud yell from the Gryffindor section and to my shock it was had been hit by the bloody bludger,the same one that hit me in the second year at school.I ran with all my might,and without a second of thinking I caught her in my arms and ran to the hospital ran after two minutes that I held her were the scariest two minutes of my was hurt,so badly.I knew she'd be fine once Madam Pomfrey saw I was so scared.

We reached the hospital wing and I carefully placed the bushy haired girl on the bed.I was freaking .I didn't want anything to happen to her.I was so worried.I then wondered how the bludger had hit her?It wouldn't do such unless someone placed a charm on it or had a spell to do something with it.I left Hermione with Madam Pomfrey and I walked to the fields and without realizing how loud and angry I was I scream…

"WHICH BLOODY MANIAC PLACED A BLOODY SPELL ON THAT FRIGGING BLUDGER"?  
"WHICH IDIOT WAS THAT"?  
I didn't get an answer,the criminal was was some slytherin pureblood,hungry for a mudbloods death.I must've never been so furious in my a chat with headmistress,and after I was assured that the girl would be severly punished and detained I decided to return back to the hospital wing.  
I sat next to the bushy haired girl who was lying on the bed.

Hermiones POV  
I couldn't remember I remembered was being hit by a bludger.I guess I bled too my eyes opened,I couldn't really see was all blurry for some reason.I think I was too weak.I heard Madam Pomfrey tell some guy in blonde hair who sat next to me to take me back to my was sweet of him to be here for me.I actually cant believe I called the guy who tortured me for six years "sweet".But he actually was really kind these days,and he had confessed that he had changed for the good.

The blonde haired guy carried me and carefully placed me on my bed.I was still too weak to be able to see anything clearly.I couldn't speak much.I was told to take complete rest for the next two I lost too much the fact that made me happy was that I could resting meant reading!I could read and study,finally time for myself.I just tried straining my eyes and now I could clearly see face never looked so angelic lips looks so soft,and he looked started murmuring something to himself and when he realized I was awake I heard him say

"Oh my god,thank Merlin your okay!"I heard him exclaim with a bit of joy in his tone.

"Yes Draco im fine,I wouldn't die so soon would I?i said to him.

The next thing I could feel was his soft finger on my was silencing me.

"Never talk about dying ever again,atleast not to me",he said.

All I did was shrug.

"And I would prefer hearing you call me Draco often,its way better than Malfoy."he continued.

I managed to give him a chuckle.

"I guess I should call Madam Pomfrey,now that your awake"he said and began to get up and leave.

I caught his hand and I have no idea why I yelled at him…..

"Don't go now!Please stay here,stay next to me"I said

I wanted to kill did I say that to ?Im such an idiot.

"You don't have to be hyper Mione,il stay here"he said and gave me one gorgeous smile.

"Whats up with you saying Mione?",I asked him.

"Umm….nothing!If you don't like me calling you that I wont! And besides that was just a pet name I kept for you",was what he said to me laughingly.

"Aye,its okay,I don't mind that and besides I was just kidding you know",I said smirking at him.

Draco never looked so handsome some reason I couldn't stop staring at his lips,to my shock he said…

"In that case I hope you don't mind something else as well",he said and the next thing I knew was his lips crushing against mine…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiones P.O.V I was in too much of a shock to be able to do feel of his lips against mine was something I can never way he kissed me set my body on a moment I wished I wasn't lying on the bed,I wanted to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me.

Realising that his lips were doing all the work he tried pulling away from me,and then I just wrapped my arms around his neck,and kissed him.I had no idea why I was doing this,I didn't want to.I was kissing ex Death Eater Draco a clearing in the throat helped us realize that someone was at the hurriedly pulled away from me and we realized that Harry had come to see me.

"I think your perfectly okay Hermione,aren't you?",he said and I understood what he exactly was my best friend and I didn't want him to think of us in any other way that wasn't left the room,leaving the two of us alone to talk.I guess he did what was right.

"Harry its not what you think it is...",I started in order to defend next thing he said somewhat hurt me.  
"I get it Hermione,I get it.I aint a fool you think I am okay?I see the way he looks at you,I see the bloody way you look at him!You think I have no idea whats going on?I aint an idiot okay!You are lucky Ron's found someone else,he has found Lavender and I'm glad he dosent have to get hurt by you anymore!" he was harsh,I mean really harsh.  
I didn't say a word,tears began trickling down my cheek.

"I am sorry best friend,I was too harsh,I didn't mean to you know you are like a sister to me and I cant see you get hurt",He said and kissed my came running in and I explained to both of them that we were nothing more than friends and the kiss was sudden and it shouldn't have apologized for using such a harsh tone and Ginny believed whatever I said,and forced Harry to believe as it was all sorted and they walked out of the room. ... Dracos P.O.V  
I was waiting for Potter and Weasely to get out of the room.I heard him speak to her in a harsh tone and oh Merlin I wanted to kill why?Why couldn't I bear Hermione getting hurt?Why did I kiss her when I didn't mean to?If she didn't like it why did she kiss me back? WHY?

WHY?

WHY? I had gone a bit mental I guess.I didn't love Mione,no I didn't!Love was a very strong word to were friends,not the best of friends but we were now I broke that too. What if she didn't talk to me?What if she were angry and what if she is waiting for me to get back to the room and beat me up?I shouldn't have done that,I just shouldn't! I heard the door open and the couple came walking my surprise potter told me,

"I believe what my best friend said to me Malfoy,about you two being friends.I wouldn't care if you two were more than that remember,whatever happens,if you ever hurt her,if she ever cries due to you, I and Ron will personally show up to kick your arse,wizard style.

"One,Hermiones right about us being friends and two I couldn't expect better than that and three I would never hurt her,I don't wanna lose my only friend at school",I said to Potter.  
"Sounds good",he said and shook hands with me and left.

I was confused.i wondered if I should go back may be fuming at the moment.I just build up courage and walked inside the she could say a word,I jumped next to her bed and began defending myself for my mistake...

.  
"I swear I didn't mean to Hermione,I really didn't!i shouldn't have done that and I swear on Merlin it will never ever happen again.I don't want to lose my only friend!"I hurriedly spoke my surprise she seemed quite cool about it and said,

"Its fine Draco it really is.I know you didn't mean to,you didn' just happened and its over and we don't speak of it now okay?Its all cool between Harry,Gin and me,you need not worry",she said in a gentle tone.

"Phew,I sighed",okay then il see you at dinner I guess",I told her,and started walking to my room.

"Alright,bye for now,I need some sleep too",she said to me.

I shut the door and jumped on my large bed,in no time I went off to sleep.I was so tired afterall. ... Hermiones P.O.V  
Im so kiss shouldn't have happened,it so shouldn't some reason I couldn't stop thinking about I hated him why did I let him kiss me like that?Why did I kiss him back?But il never forget that kiss,It was nothing like .Drake made me feel like the only girl in the he like me?Waitaminute,waitaminute WAIT A MINUTE!i thought to myself.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID I CALL HIM DRAKE?WHAT THE HELL?Am I bloody falling for that guy?No ways,no ways!,I thought.I just decided to sleep,that be best for me right now.

I fell into a deep slumber,and when I woke up I saw the same blonde haired guy in front of me.I had seen him slytherin robes and head boy batch reminded me that it was Draco.

"I thought I'd wake you up,its dinner time and its late",he said to me."Did I disturb you"?,he continued..  
"No Drake you didn't",I said to him and I wanted to kill myself on saying Drake.

"Ummmm did I just hear Drake?",he said smirking at me.

"No idiot you didn't,I said DRACO,DRACO get it?",I said reluctantly.

"Okay,but I hope you had said Drake,"he said and began walking.

"Don't be such a jerk Malfoy",I told him.

He turned and said,"Back to last names are we Granger?"

"Jerk",I said under my did he have to be such a ?i thought to myself.

**_Thankyou all for the reviews,If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them :)_**

**_And please let me know if I have made you guys happy :)_**

**_Please leave a review if you read this,it makes a writer feel great :')_**


End file.
